ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Koshur (Matrixkid)
Koshur is one of the few people in the universe to have a fair fight with Hunter, and also the first person to greatly injure Hunter. Background Koshur was born about 48 years before planet Vegeta met its demise. Throughout the 30 years he spent on planet Vegeta, Koshur was a normal Saiyan born and raised with a normal power level from normal parents. One day Koshur was sent on a normal mission by some normal people to a normal planet with his normal team mates to eradicate it's normal inhabitants so that the Saiyan race could sell them to some normal people (Note how many times I said the word "normal"). However, on this particular mission, Koshur encountered a small group of not so normal people. Koshur and his squad had no idea who these people were, though they looked pretty tough and had bulky muscles. Nothing the Saiyan race hadn't wiped out before. The Saiyans used their scouters to try to detect their powers, though every single one of them broke upon scanning their power. Despite this, the Saiyans attacked the weird creatures, but were all killed, except for Koshur who the aliens had beaten up but left alive. Koshur asked the creatures what they were doing here and they responded "We are apart of the 'Par' empire. You mightn't of heard of us because we come from another far away galaxy that hasn't yet made contact with this galaxy. We are looking for interesting fighters, and you seem to fit the bill". Koshur tried to run from the creatures, but they caught up to him and knocked him out. The creatures picked up Koshur's unconscious body and put him in a stasis chamber inside the ship. Some of the other creatures also hopped into their stasis chambers, and the main creature (The one who knocked out Koshur) piloted the ship and they headed back to their galaxy. 2 years later, they arrived at their galaxy and unplugged the stasis chamber, and a few hours later Koshur woke up. The latter wondered where he was, he looked around the room and it looked like some sort of operating room. There were scalpels, saws, claws and a bunch of other stuff hanging from the roof. Koshur asked where he was but the creatures injected a weird green liquid into him. Koshur hit the syringe out of the creature's hand and yelled "WHAT DID YOU JUST PUT IN ME? THAT WASN'T HEALING LIQUID WAS IT?!" The creature slapped him onto the floor and said "It's not healing liquid. We're simply experimenting a new drug called 'Begalinė' on you, and hoping for good results." The creature then locked Koshur in a jail cell. It wasn't until a week passed that Koshur fell under the effects of the drug, before then he hadn't felt any different. One day he just woke up and felt a lot of pain and power rush through his body, so he tested it out on the cell and managed to break out fairly easily. Several guards came to attack Koshur but he used his new power to kill all of them off and even escape the planet. Unfortunately being a Saiyan, Koshur couldn't breath well in space, though his new powers did allow him to breath MUCH longer and even resist the cold/pressure that space was accompanied with, so he went back down to the planet and got revenge by killing every single person on it. Killing these creatures were VERY easy now. Before the power up, none of his attacks did ANY sort of damage, but now they were more fragile then paper. Over the next few years, Koshur went around to every single planet he could find to kill off the inhabitants and HOPEFULLY find out where he was so that he could get back to his planet, though none of the places he went to provided an answer. Eventually Koshur saw this huge machine (that was made by the Par empire) so he went towards it to find some answers. Unfortunately again, he found nothing of interest, and the machine was actually giving him a hard time. Because of being given trouble, Koshur actually transformed into a "Super Saiyan", but because of the Begalinė, it was different. Unfortunately in the end, Koshur got captured by the Par empire and imprisoned in this weird barrier that confined his movements as well as putting him into a very deep sleep. A few months later, the par empire put 10 "reduction rings" on his fingers which reduced his power greatly. For many decades, Koshur stayed inside of the barrier unable to move until a man by the name of "Hunter" free'd him. For a few seconds, Koshur thought Hunter was a good guy, but the battle that soon followed changed that. Personality For the most part, Koshur's a strong willed, loyal Saiyan that is dedicated to "getting down to business". Koshur is also a sensitive, nice and caring person, at least compared to most of the other Saiyans. Apart from this, there isn't much to say about Koshur. Power Koshur has a few different transformations, though even in his restricted base form, he has incredible power. Koshur's power is restricted in the form of 5 rings on both hands (10 total). It's hard to put an exact power level number on Koshur's restricted base power due to how ridiculously high it is, though from a perspective, one could say that he is 1/6 (16.7%) as powerful as Hunter is in his base form. Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by Matrixkid Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki